The Party Chap 2
by Aslodark
Summary: Squall and his friends set up for the party , Seifer makes a unusual appearence,Irvine has something green and the girls have a little talk please read and review


The Party Chapt.2

Squall: "Uhh Irvine you think you have a little too much beer"

Irvine: "Nah just enough to get the whole Garden drunk 3 times"

Zell: "Geez man you should of checked off ALCOHOLIC on the order form"

Squall: (Good now Garden won't be that damaged)

Irvine: "No problem It's a cover up for pure alcohol like vodka and stuff coming up we can drink like real partiers unlike some of us"

Zell: "You dissin me"

Irvine: "Nah just be cool kid"

Zell: "I ain't a kid just wait till tonight"

(Scene switches to a big dance hall)

Quistis: "Did you see the big truck outside of Garden"

Rinoa: "Yeah I saw that, and the Balamb police might get involved"

Quistis: "Probahly not I mean the truck reads non-alcoholic"

Selphie: "Then we probably won't get caught"

Rinoa: "So who are you taking out Selphie"

Selphie: "Irvine and your taking Squall I bet"

Rinoa: "What abut you Quistis"

Quistis: "Zell Dincht

(They all laugh)

Rinoa: "I doubt he can even down the non-alcholic beer"

Quistis: Probably, did you set up the snacks and stuff"

Selphie: "Yes we ordered bags of chips and stuff so we'll be alright "

Rinoa: "So we set for tonight"

Selphie: "Yeah we are, she smiled"

(The girls went to Rinoa's dorm to talk)

(Scene switches to dance hall)

Irvine: "Ok now just roll the kegs in the corner and be careful with the bottles of alcohol"

(Squall comes by to check with Irvine)

Irvine: "Hey man you know what will make this party complete"

Squall: (Gives Irvine a blank stare)

( Irvine pulls out a large sack of a green substance from his trench coat)

Squall:(Oh my God he screams in his mind)

(Scene switches to middle of dance floor)

Zell: "Uh Irvine I think that a keg for every 5 people and a bottle of alcohol is a little to much for each person"

Squall: "Give me that Irvine none of that in this party"

Zell:(He jumps over and helps Squall take the pot)

"Irvine are you some kind of hippie or something, I mean it looks like that with the hair-do"

Irvine: "Man you guys ruin everything"

Zell: "So bro what do we do with this bag of stuff it must be worth at least 20000 gil"

Squall: "I don't know man"

Zell: "I know we can keep it in our dorm room until we find a way to destroy it"

Squall: "Alright Zell but don't tell anyone abut this or worse tell Irvine"

Zell: "Don't worry man I won't"

(Squall walks off to their dorm room)

(Scene switches to girls room)

Rinoa: "So Selphie are you and Irvine going to"

Selphie: "No it's not we not going to have sex or anything this is just a run-of-the-mill-party"

Rinoa: "I'm probahly going to"

Quistis: "Now you know Rinoa"

Rinoa: "I know I know use protection practice safely and use common sense geez

I have a big box of condoms on top of my shelf"

Quistis: "I probably should take some ....(Rinoa and Selphie stares at her) just in case"

(Grabs a handful)

Rinoa: "Ok I don't know what ideas you have, but your welcome to take as many has you need from the box"

(Rinoa and Selphie wispher something between their ears and giggle)

Quistis: "You say something"

Selphie: "Uh nothing has she goes into the bathroom to laugh"(If I said that Quistis would kill me)

Rinoa: (Uh oh she has that mean look on her face I probably should get out of here)

(Intercom blares)

Irvine on microphone: "Attention Balamb Garden we have a total of 3 hours 22 minutes and exactly 12 second from the party hell yeah"

(You hear cheers from all the students of Garden)

Garden male student: "I'm going to drink my heart out no time for studying"

Garden female: "Alright I'm going to have it with someone"

Garden teacher: "Alright no work for the week now I can drink and have fun something 

Headmaster Cid doesn't allow us teachers to do"

(Scene switches to Squall and Zell in a car)

Zell: "Where are we going"

Squall: "To see the Balamb Police about tonight's party"

Police chief of Balamb: "Ok I trust you Squall there's not going to be drugs or underage drinking right"

Squall: (gulps) "Yes sir"

Police chief: "Then I trust you we'll all leave you guys alone after all you defeated Ultemecia so we actually trust and honor you request"

Squall: "Thanks"

Zell: "That was easy hey let's go see my mom I haven't seen her for 2 weeks"

Squall: "Alright (Looks at the park) isn't that Seifer"

Zell: "Seifer!!!!"

Seifer: "Hey man what's up Squall,Zell"

Squall: "Uh hey man you ok"

Seifer: "Uh yeah man, me and Fujin and Rajin are out at the docks fishin until I pull out

a bag of magical stuff from my trenchcoat"

Zell: "Are you guys on pot"

Rajin: "Yeah Zell ya know"

Fujin: "GOOD SHIT"

Seifer: "I'm feel bad for treating you guys like shit so here's a joint for each of you"

Zell: "Uh I don't want it"

Seifer: "Man Zell you always were a chicken-wuss just keep it and maybe you'll need it"

Squall: "I'll try it(smokes joint)huh nothing happened"

Seifer: "Man you forgot to unjunction anti-status effects from your guardian force before

smoking it damn man"

(Seifer and his posse accompanies Squall and Zell to his mom's house)

Zell: "Mom I'm home"

Mrs.Dincht: "Hey Zell you doing fine I see you brought your friends with you hey I cooked some food for you and your friends"

Seifer: "Yeah Mrs.Dincht were like really hungry and tired"

Mrs.Dincht: "Laughs Seifer you on pot again, oh boy I use to remember my hippie days"

Zell: "You smoked"

Mrs.Dincht: "Yes Zell but no more I quit after I married your dad"

Zell: "Phew"

Seifer: "(eats stew and bread slowly) your mom is one hip lady)

Rajin: "Yeah you're the best Ma Dincht"

(Mrs.Dincht smiles)

Seifer and his posse: "See you guys later man" "Yeah you know" "GOODBYE"

Mrs.Dincht: "Oh Zell before you go don't forget to use common sense for tonight's party

bye Zell"

(Zell and Squall walk out) 

Squall: "Seifer Has sure changed"

Zell: "Yeah I think I like his new attitude it's like he's a new person rather than the asshole we once knew"

Squall: "Yeah how much time do we got"

Zell: "2 hours or more"

Squall: "Cool we got to go pick up my older sis Ellone"

Zell: "And the music from Lagana he has a big collection of cds"

Squall: "Alright but I'm driving"

Zell: "Let's go man this party going to be the best"

End of chapt 2 please R@R


End file.
